


I will not kiss you

by Anthony_1420267



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Enemy Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_1420267/pseuds/Anthony_1420267
Summary: 史密斯夫妇AU主哼花，副267，可能有沙漏提及未完结，持续更新中2021.02.05更新改了标题（实在不会取名字dbq），题目来自《cancer》by My Chemical Romance
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, hide Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, past Joe Hart/James Milner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 给我妹妹写的
> 
> 史密斯夫妇au  
> 亨德森→调酒师  
> 拉拉纳→平面模特  
> 利物浦其他人有提及  
> 真 相爱相杀  
> 没有完全构思好  
> 走一步看一步  
> 可能是坑、？  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乔丹亨德森，这辈子或许都不会想到自己跟顾客上床了，还是只有一面之缘的那种。
> 
> 另一个让乔丹亨德森没想到的是，他们不仅上床做爱，他们还结了婚，这一切还不到一年的时间。

亚当拉拉纳一路北上来到英格兰西北部的利物浦，隔壁曼彻斯特明明比这里更加繁华，他说他需要的不是繁华，他需要宁静的，能够在这片土地上拥有自己的天堂，他需要构建一个属于他自己的乌托邦。他很年轻，26岁的年龄正处在人生的黄金阶段，像利物浦这种小城市足够成为他安身立命的第一站（此前他一直在伯恩茅斯工作学习），等自己积累起一定的经验再去大城市发展也未尝不可。

他是个模特，这让他不免接触很多人，而那些人大部分都对他漂亮的脸蛋跟美好的身体有兴趣，性暗示跟性骚扰从未停止过，哪怕是在公开场合也有人故意向他的耳边吹气只为了睡到他。这招对拉拉纳“偶尔”“被选择性”凑效，而那些小可怜本以为能发展稳定关系，就算是当炮友他们也心甘情愿，不过显然拉拉纳拔屌不认人，第二天他就拉黑对方并溜之大吉了。这次工作的调换对他来说是个绝佳的机会。他不想再跟过往的那群人有任何交集，他终于可以开始一段全新的生活了——他受够了因为他长得好看就想骗他上床的低劣玩笑，不再有一夜情，不再有骚扰电话，跟过去say goodbye。

所以他在搬来的第一天就去了安菲尔德路上那家贴有利物鸟标识的酒吧。德扬洛夫伦跟他提起过，说这家店那位金发的调酒师可能会是他的口味。

“名字呢？”

“我怎么知道？我只是去喝酒的，再说了我那会儿正在气头上，一杯酒下去就什么都不知道了。”

“你点的什么？”

“长岛冰茶。”

那难怪呢。拉拉纳笑了笑，在心里默默给他翻了个白眼。

乔丹亨德森，这辈子或许都不会想到自己跟顾客上床了，还是只有一面之缘的那种。

他是个古典的英式调酒师，那头金发看上去十分亮眼，蔚蓝的眸子深沉而又笃定。有不少人会从外表质疑这个男孩儿的实力，如今他还不到25岁，但实际上他已经在这行干了七八年了，哪些人会点酒，哪些人第一次来，哪些人想来钓个一夜情人他一眼便知。三年前他从桑德兰来到利物浦，现在他的人气常常霸占着月榜Top1，一杯Ramos Gin Fizz在他手里只需要shake50秒。他很健谈，尽管工作让他总是穿着紧身小马甲，但只要客人在他不忙时找他聊天，他很愿意倾听并且加入话题。

亚当拉拉纳正是在接近打烊时步入这家酒吧，他成为了这天的最后一名客人。

“要点什么？”

“一杯Old Fashion。”

糖，苦精，苏打，威士忌，冰块，橘子皮，酒渍樱桃，这杯酒做出来很快。鲜少有人会在接近打烊时来喝酒，亨德森将装饰品放好推给吧台前的这位客人时悄悄打量他，他至少看起来很优雅，并且对自己的形象很在意，亨德森承认那张脸给他加了不少分。

“还没看够吗？我可以离你近点。”

该死的职业病！

亨德森被吓了一跳，而拉拉纳正巧抬头看着他，眼里是藏不住的笑意，他为捉弄这个调酒师感到心满意足，毕竟理亏的可不是他，他瞥了一眼调酒师的名牌，乔丹亨德森。

“我很…抱歉，先生。”

“没关系，你不是第一个对我的脸感兴趣的人，也永远不会是最后一个。”

拉拉纳站起身来，他将双手撑在吧台上身子前倾，就这样笑着看向亨德森，而亨德森却呆住了，他的嘴巴仍旧保持着张开的状态。

“恕我冒犯，先生，但你是怎么发现的？”

这下轮到拉拉纳哑口无言了，他尴尬地吞一口酒，吐出来“职业病”三个字。

“我其实是平面模特，别人盯着我看的时候多少会有点在意。”

他随便找了个能说的过去的理由，只求亨德森别脑子转得那么快，问他平时都在拍摄什么作品，很幸运那并没有出现，于是他打算说点别的。

“同事来利物浦出差时跟我提起过这家酒吧，现在我搬过来了，既来之则安之，我就来了。我是亚当，亚当拉拉纳。”

“哦。”亨德森指了指自己的名牌。

“乔丹亨德森，幸会，但愿你能在利物浦过得愉快。”

他们走在回亨德森公寓的路上，没有人知道他们是怎么一起走路回家的，因为拉拉纳的公寓正好在相反的方向，但“意外”总会突然发生——亚当拉拉纳待到了酒吧打烊，并且在乔丹亨德森检查完酒吧的状态正在关门时问他“你想跟我做吗？”，亨德森的目光在他脸上扫了几下最终盯着那双眼睛，蜜糖般的眸子让他没法拒绝，他们小小地接了个吻。亨德森想这是你情我愿的事，何况拉拉纳的嘴唇尝起来不错，薄薄的软软的，藏在被他修剪整齐的胡须里，他甚至有些庆幸拉拉纳没有买醉，没有让其他人占到便宜。亨德森确信他想要拉拉纳，他们又亲了一次，两次，三次，酒精的味道包裹着口腔，他顺着拉拉纳的脖子想要往下吻却被一把推开，亮晶晶的眸子眨了一下，小声说这可是在外面，天啊，这可真是疯狂。没有人会在意路边上的人的亲吻，何况这条路上现在也只有他们两个。于是他们回到了亨德森的住所，单人床对于两个大男人来说终究是有些过于狭小，不过感谢这么点的地方，亨德森可以顺理成章地搂紧拉拉纳，再在他的发丝上亲吻几下。亚当拉拉纳完全是他的type，他想都没想就同意了，就算他们今天只是打炮（事实也的确如此），至少他们都在利物浦，以后还会有再见面的可能。

另一个让乔丹亨德森没想到的是，他们不仅上床做爱，他们还结了婚，这一切还不到一年的时间。

而亚当拉拉纳则认为有时间一定要请洛夫伦吃顿饭（尽管洛夫伦随后也搬来了利物浦并且因为工作的关系他们几乎每天都能见面）。

“我说什么了Adz，怎么样，是你的类型！瞧你每天笑的那个样子，以前我从未见过，ever！真够恶心人的。”

德扬洛夫伦嫌弃地挥了挥手示意“I don’t care at all”。

“是啊，他……”

“他确实很好。”

拉拉纳转着手上的戒指，尽管戒指内圈刻着Adam Henderson但他满不在乎。他爱上了乔丹，完完全全，毫无保留的爱上了他。

他相信跟乔丹在一起，每天都很幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢能看到这里的你们!!我不是个很勤奋的人，工科学习太难了，上课听不懂摸鱼就会写(乖宝宝不要跟我学)，所以要是咕了的话…。  
> 咕是不可能咕的，这辈子都不可能咕的，初步计划在赛季结束前写完，大概两周一更新吧(我写东西就是会有反复看觉得不行删掉重写的习惯，为了尽可能的避免ooc，但au本来就是会ooc呀呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜)  
> 我保证是he结尾!!绝对是he结尾!!虐是不可能虐的搞足同已经够痛苦了(哭)  
> 第一次写长的(破万对我来说已经算很长很长的了！)，要是有不妥之处麻烦多多包涵！(你觉得我是屑，其实我也觉得)  
> 要是有可能的话我想要一点评价，老爷们看看我呗x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你觉得我们冬天去迈阿密度假的时候我还要不要再晒黑一点，还是现在这样刚好？”
> 
> “哦…乔丹，你看看你，你就是学不会怎么拒绝我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得按照这个速度更新可能我得写到下赛季开赛，说好的两周一更被我咕掉了(学习很重要哇!)  
> 这一章是根本不重要的一章，我自己写的开心就这么写了，主要还是刻xie画de人o物o形c象，下一章开始步入主题(终于要开始了吗!)，会逐渐把lfc的人物给加进去的，但我本人不会写群像类的，所以大多数人是出现一下紧接着就会消失的那种工具人(?你好意思)。但洛夫伦不会，他一直都在，毕竟他跟拉拉纳是合作关系(?)。关于洛夫伦我也是完全走一步看一步的，我的良心告诉我你该给他写个好的归宿但我的脑子告诉我你不会刻画mo(。)

拉拉纳最近的拍摄有些心不在焉，他并没有表现出来多少，但洛夫伦从观景窗里观察到拉拉纳状态不佳，于是他叫停了拍摄跟亚当近一步谈话。

“眼睛不会骗人，亚当，说吧，你跟乔丹发生什么了？是他让你难过还是怎么了，你知道婚后总有些矛盾，这都是正常表现。”

拉拉纳整了整衣服，头也不抬从鼻子里哼了两声来否认洛夫伦说的话。鞋子有些磨脚，他脱下来换上了拖鞋还不忘调侃洛夫伦。

“这跟我们结婚没有太大关系，或许只有那么一点点。你看起来很了解婚后生活？”

“操，我没有对象不代表我不懂啊。”

洛夫伦很无奈的摊手，他摇了摇头，他一直都很职业化，不管是作为摄影师还是联系军火商的中间人，但现在他成为了暂时性的婚姻调解师。

“鬼都知道伴侣之间应该多多交流，清官难断家务事，这可比给你搞一架AN-94困难多了。现在你得调整状态，好吗？干些轻快的活，总比扛着布朗宁要好。”

“是啊我知道，但愿是我想多了，我不能总是被他照顾，这有点奇怪。”

又来了，洛夫伦无语地捏了捏眉心，随后扬了扬手里的佳能。

“得了吧亚当，爱谁谁，我不在乎，一点也不！”

拉拉纳被他的反应逗得大笑，他拿来了镜子看了眼自己的妆容，确定没有什么问题后向洛夫伦点了点头。

“来吧亚当，来吧，没剩下几套图了，很快就能搞定，然后你就可以放假了，去安菲尔德路上去找乔丹，找你的爱人，做你一切想做的。我还得跟后期交涉想法，真够讨厌的，单身狗还不能完全享受无忧无虑的假期生活！”

“毕竟你就是做这个的不是吗，你也该有所改变了德扬，什么时候才能打破你那不恋爱的愚蠢想法？”

“等我哪天恋爱了再说吧。”

洛夫伦显然对这个话题不感兴趣，拉拉纳却认为他只想逃避现实，爱情来了他跑得比谁都快。

晚上七点，乔丹在忙，他显然已经习惯了拉拉纳跑过来看他上班的样子。查岗总是突如其来，不过亨德森很乐意在上班的时候稍微偷点懒，尽管没有老板喜欢边上班边谈恋爱的员工可亨德森还是这么干了，遇上客流量大的时候他可能没法顾及拉拉纳，不过拉拉纳表示理解，他们有的是时间来谈情说爱，何况他也不好意思在亨德森忙的时候麻烦他。常来酒吧的客人肯定都知道吧台的某个座位是给拉拉纳预留的，上面没有拉拉纳的名字，但大家都心知肚明。今天拉拉纳堂而皇之地坐在离亨德森最近的地方，他点了杯Mojito，然后托着下巴笑着看向亨德森。

“今天工作顺利吗？”

亨德森看着自己的男友坐在那傻笑，把酒推过去后开口问他有什么开心的事。

“顺利得惊人，我的日程表清零了。你觉得我们冬天去迈阿密度假的时候我还要不要再晒黑一点，还是现在这样刚好？”

他扯了扯自己的衣服想引起亨德森的注意，他没有系最上面的两颗扣子，亨德森只是瞄了一眼又立刻把视线挪开了，他仍旧不习惯男友诱惑他，特别是他还在上班的时候。拉拉纳性张力十足，他活在镜头下，因为那是他的工作，他不觉得有什么不好的，他也喜欢挑逗亨德森，他喜欢看他的小男友因为害羞红了脸，比如现在这样。

“Jord，你还没有回答我呢。”

“呃……你喜欢就好。”

拉拉纳点了点头，这跟没说有什么区别？

“不是的乔丹，我想听听你的意见，你知道我爱你，我有时候真的不希望你太照顾我。”

“我没明白。”

亨德森削完了橘子皮后转而看向拉拉纳，他不明白亚当为什么会这么说，他从来没有敷衍过亚当。

“亚当，我只是希望你开心，如果你不想听模棱两可的答案的话，我的建议是不要再晒黑了，因为你会捂回来，而肤色差性感的要命，你知道我在说什么。”

亨德森压低了音量确保只有他们两个人能听清，拉拉纳问他能不能早点结束工作，他的身体想亨德森了，他不想等亨德森回来后发现他在拿着小男友的衣服自慰。

“Jord靠近一些，别这么呆板，看镜头。”

让亨德森跟拉拉纳一起照相实属不易，不是亨德森不想，是他的男友镜头感太强了，而他只会直男自拍。拉拉纳确实很喜欢拍照，他们共同的家里有一面墙，上面贴着他们到处旅游的照片，几乎都是些自拍，其中不乏各种秀恩爱的照片。拉拉纳会挑选好看的照片洗出来贴到墙上，而亨德森则会把照片放进钱包里。他真的很爱亚当，不管亚当想让他摆什么姿势他都会乖乖听话，并且一点都不会嫌弃自己看起来很傻，正如现在这样，他正揽着拉拉纳的腰，把下巴搭在拉拉纳的肩膀上冲着镜头露出牙齿。拉拉纳比他矮一些，这个姿势需要他佝偻着背。

好吧，不止亚当会这么想，换成谁都会觉得亨德森呆板。

“不，亚当，我不能再离你更近一点了，我怕擦枪走火。”

亨德森说得没错，他的身体已经非常贴近拉拉纳了，他们现在正在沙滩上而他们只穿着一条沙滩裤，亨德森可以轻易闻到拉拉纳常用的洗发水味道，尽管他们现在使用的是同一种洗发水，那是亚当喜欢的，他无所谓。他不敢完全贴上拉拉纳，他很难控制安全距离。

“怎么？你已经没办法顶我了？”

拉拉纳转过身来，他微微垫脚，紧贴着亨德森，用没有拿手机的那只手搂着亨德森的脖子，他冲镜头微笑，这个角度可以很好地拍出乔丹性感的背部肌肉。他们贴得很紧，拉拉纳倚在他身上，他们的胸肌贴在一起，这让亨德森有些许的不自在，他感受到拉拉纳的嘴唇划过他的脖子，他的脸颊瞬间红了一片，连耳朵尖也染上粉红。

“哦…乔丹，你看看你，你就是学不会怎么拒绝我。”

拉拉纳在他的耳边轻笑，他调戏亨德森的技术已经炉火纯青了，亨德森很想让他闭嘴，他的脸快烧起来了。

“如果你再不起来。”

亨德森在他耳边低语，他偷偷掐了把怀抱中美人儿的腰算作回礼，拉拉纳小声叫了一下立马松开他，毕竟在公开场合勃起不是什么理所应当的事，他知道乔丹几乎就要顶着他的小腹了。他们重新在沙滩椅上躺好享受阳光，拉拉纳又偷偷拍了张亨德森的侧脸，他心满意足地po在社交媒体上，加了个亲吻跟爱心的emoji。阳光正好，拉拉纳把玩着手中的防晒霜，乔丹说过不希望他晒黑，他就不会那么做，但有些事需要亨德森代劳。

“Jord，帮我涂一下防晒可以吗？我忘记涂了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一开始写的是防晒喷雾，后来想到飞机上不能带这种有压力的罐子于是赶紧改掉了_(:з」∠)_第一次写球员au还都是我没有接触过的职业(这谁会接触到啊喂)别骂了别骂了别骂了别骂了!!!  
> 我妹让我写求婚跟婚礼现场，这个我已经在写了，等全篇写完当番外吧🤔  
> 评论摩多摩多!谢谢大噶!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不要以貌取人。”  
> “提防亚当，他跟你是一行的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了这么久真的很不好意思……  
> 夹带了太多267私货所以这章看起来特别长  
> 又给自己挖了坑，怎么补以后再说吧(。)

“Hendo，有活干了，地点跟人质的详细信息我会发给你，Gaffer要求抓活的，是个中东人。”  
亨德森的手机振动了一下，屏幕上显示收到了新邮件，他迅速打开滑了几眼。一个叫穆罕默德·萨拉赫的蓬蓬头，中东，北非，埃及，他所得到的情报里没有这个人的工作性质，这有些奇怪，但亨德森没有多想，他曾经也接到过诸如此类的任务，一张照片，一个人名，仅此而已。他相信米莉作为情报组的执行能力，也足够相信自己的身手。  
“看着人畜无害啊，这次又是什么样的混蛋？”  
“这正是我要说的，不要以貌取人。”  
米尔纳在耳机那边喝了口茶，亨德森听到他喉咙滚动的声音，他看了眼时间，现在是上午9点40分，拉拉纳一早就要出差，他会在国外待上一周，所以他在走之前亲吻了亨德森的睡脸（因为工作的原因他们有时候并不同一时间睡觉），亨德森迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼睛嘟囔了一句“早安”又沉沉睡去，常在凌晨才结束工作的他每次回家都小心翼翼，轻手轻脚地爬上床，然后把拉拉纳搂在怀里才肯安分地闭眼，拉拉纳通常会面对着亨德森的床位睡觉，这种温馨的小细节往往会让亨德森多亲吻几次他在睡梦中的男友。他鲜少有机会跟米尔纳通电话交流正事，自从米莉告诉他他在谈恋爱后他们通电话的机会更是屈指可数——米尔纳不愿意打扰亨德森的婚后生活，亨德森也尽量避免打断老友跟他的小情人的约会，更重要的是他们的身份不能被各自的伴侣知道，他们只能提心吊胆地过日子。亨德森有时受伤会在米尔纳家里住几天，或者在拉拉纳回家前处理掉身上的血渍，但现在看来情况有些糟糕，他不能只用一通电话或者一条短信在去米尔纳家的路上来“提前”告知米尔纳他的冒昧打扰——万一他吓跑了米莉的对象怎么办，谁知道哪天他就会在这里过夜，拆散情侣是非常不道德的。

高度职业化的水平或许能让他有惊无险的回来，但意外无时无刻不在上演。

“你有一天的时间准备，从现在开始计时，72小时内你要把人带给总部。”  
“用不了那么长时间。”  
“那更好，所有的伪造证明都已经做好了，到那边保持联系。我得警告你一点，提防亚当，他跟你是一行的，我们尚不清楚这位埃及人是否也是他的目标。”  
“等等米莉，什么，谁？哪个亚当？”  
“告诉他这么多就行了。”  
电话被第三者强行挂断，米尔纳深吸了一口气转而盯着罗伯逊。  
“现在你可以把我放开了吧。”  
罗伯逊满意地点了点头，他挪开了枪口，视线仍旧放在米尔纳身上，他冲房间门外放了一枪，这足够让米尔纳暂时头晕目眩的了。米尔纳没想到眼前这个可以称之为他的男朋友的苏格兰人竟然隐藏得这么深。  
“不要以貌取人，嗯？”  
罗伯逊歪了歪头，绕到米尔纳身后给他松开了绳子，他跪在地上吻着发红的手腕，米尔纳没有反抗，他盯着罗伯逊的侧脸有些发呆，他甚至怀疑罗伯逊接近他只是为了由他之口提醒亨德森。  
“Robbo，你以为我真的不知道亚当拉拉纳是谁？”  
他抽出手，一遍又一遍顺着罗伯逊的小卷毛，他的声音不同于往日那般富有生气，他被折磨了将近一个晚上（年轻人的精力似乎是无限的），他已经非常疲惫了，苏格兰人仰起头，看着他蓝色的眼睛流露出的难过有些心软，他按着米尔纳的后脑跟他接吻，唇齿间还保留着酒精的味道。  
“所有接近他的人我都调查过，你又以为我是谁呢？”  
“那你为什么不告诉他？”  
“插手别人的感情无聊又无趣。”  
他们的鼻尖还在一起磨蹭，米尔纳说话时仍旧贴着罗伯逊的嘴唇，他太累了，恨不得摊在床上不起来，但他的职业道德不允许他这么做，或许他会突然睡着，不过Robbo会帮他搞定一切的。他突然起身，活动了一下被绑到发麻的胳膊向门外走去。  
“你去哪儿？”  
“浴室，已经是新的一天了。”  
米尔纳回头对罗伯逊眨着眼睛。  
“别跟进来…fuck！”  
罗伯逊把他摁在墙上接吻，手还在不安分地乱摸，米尔纳觉得他可能这辈子都无法摆脱罗伯逊了，他们几小时前才刚做过（不止一次！），不过他没有拒绝，正相反，他享受罗伯逊亲吻他时薄薄嘴唇的柔软，又或者他真的很喜欢罗伯逊，所以才会允许他乱搞。显然这两种理由都成立。

“五天时间，一名人质，时间倒是很宽裕。”  
拉拉纳翻看着手中的《埃及旅游指南》，他走出家门时戒指还乖巧地套在手指上，现在那枚戒指被他放在西装的内侧口袋里。  
“祝你好运亚当，这次难得没让我找那些重量级别的玩意儿。”  
洛夫伦甩给他一个背包，里面是拉拉纳要求的所有物品——一些绳索，匕首，胶带，必要时的麻醉枪跟麻醉剂，一把G17跟20发子弹。防弹背心已经套在他的衬衣里面了。  
“你也是，好好享受你的假期吧，你知道，根本无需担心我。”  
拉拉纳单肩背起背包，戴上墨镜后登上飞机。他确实没有多长时间旅游观光，他只想早点回到亨德森身边，感谢上帝他没有生命危险。很多时候他想坦白，但自爆身份只会让亨德森感到背叛和煎熬，他不知道亨德森能否接受这样的自己，沾满了鲜血的双手还能戴上戒指实属滑稽。

“两分钟后右转再往前走十二码，那是埃及之王的家。”  
“谢了Robbo，你摸得这么清楚？”  
“新人让你大吃一惊了对吧？不用谢我，现在是斋月，今天已经太晚了，建议你明天日落前动手，虔诚的穆斯林正饿的头脑发昏，你可以不用太费力气。”  
罗伯逊回头对窝在床上的米尔纳笑了一下，满脸写着“快夸我”，却被米尔纳选择性忽视——他现在觉得浑身像散了架，没工夫搭理罪魁祸首。  
“你他妈下次应该轻点。”  
“可是詹姆斯你明明没有拒绝！”  
米尔纳没有说话，他不想跟罗伯逊再继续斗嘴下去了，他示意苏格兰人转过去好好看着屏幕上红点的移动轨迹，亨德森从入职的那天起就跟他成为了搭档，他当然见识过这个比他小四岁的金发帅哥的本领，但他在幕后待久了仍然会担心搭档的安全。  
“不用了。”  
在罗伯逊跟米尔纳打情骂俏的时候亨德森已经来到了萨拉赫的家门口，他没有贸然冲进去，而是发现了一些端倪——门是虚掩着的，门把手掉在地上，看来是被强行撬开的。他突然想起来米尔纳的那句“他跟你是一行的”，顺着记忆他找到了主语——亚当，这让他冷汗直流。现在他管不了这么多，种种证据都表明已经有人先下手为强了，他只能默默祈求着对方不是他的亚当，否则他也不知道该怎么办才好——结婚对象有多大可能是自己同行？他想都不敢想。  
楼上传来一声闷响，他决定不再等下去，这位穆罕默德先生要是被撕票就意味着任务失败，等待他的只能是无数件麻烦事。  
“计划有变，Robbo，一会儿联系。”  
亨德森切断了通讯闯入房子，他不想在需要打架的时候分心，那头的罗伯逊翻了个白眼。  
“看来他自己能搞定，要是不触发报警装置的话他大概也不需要我了，你说他是有把握还是自大狂？”  
罗伯逊向后倒在床上，他躺了没几秒钟又爬起来挪到米尔纳身边往他身上蹭，黑进公安系统可费了他不少精力，现在他需要男友的身体来帮助他恢复一下，但可怜的罗伯逊，米尔纳只留了后背给他，他不满地嘀咕了一句苏格兰国骂，还是亲了亲米尔纳后脑细碎的发丝跟他裸露在外的脖子和耳根，他看着米尔纳逐渐变红的耳尖笑了，米尔纳一再否认那是不得已的生理变化但罗伯逊知道，工作时兢兢业业的米尔纳在谈恋爱这方面也会害羞。 “他是我们当中最出色的，这点你应该知道，说他是GOAT也不足为过。依我看他可能不会再主动联系你了，然后在你睡梦中平安归来，再把你吵醒给他开门住一晚。”  
“那看来是个自大狂惯犯了，不过他怎么可以打扰我们的夜生活？”  
“你的夜生活有必要持续到很晚吗Robbo？”  
“跟你在一起当然很有必要。这样不行，他就不能去其他人那里住一晚上吗？”  
米尔纳耸了耸肩。  
“你信不信他在这里要是看到你下巴都会惊掉了。”

亨德森每一步都走得极其小心，楼上一直传来打斗的声音，他判断为狭小的空间里不适合开枪，于是他拉上面罩把斯普林菲尔德XDs揣回腰上，他现在还没有摸清情况不敢贸然行动，他当然希望可以二打一，总比一挑二强。于是他摸索着上了楼，循着声音前进，他在等待一个时机，一个双方都打累了的时机，但计划赶不上变化，一个人影从门内飞了出来落在亨德森后方，那人一声不吭的爬起来刚好跟亨德森对上视线，他看不到亨德森的脸亨德森却可以看见他的脸，尽管昏暗的灯光下看的不是很清楚但亨德森确信眼前的人是亚当，他的亚当，他永远也忘不掉那张美到窒息的脸，除非他有个孪生兄弟，显然拉拉纳没跟他提过这个。  
他俩对视了几秒钟，最后还是拉拉纳打破了僵局——用他上了膛的G17。  
“你他妈是谁？”  
哦，这一点也不像我的亚当，亨德森想，不过嗓音还是如此熟悉。  
“Adz，是我。”  
他几乎不假思索就拉下了面罩傻乎乎的笑着，本以为拉拉纳会放下手中的枪转而和他一起对付埃及人，但拉拉纳离他更近了些，漆黑的枪口对准他的脑袋。  
“少他妈耍我，你以为我会信你的鬼话？”  
亨德森点了点头。宝贝你会信的我保证。  
“你总是喜欢在下班后跑过来看我工作，每次都会挑吧台离我最近的座位坐下，有时候你会点酒，有时候你什么都不点，只是静静的看我上班。你知道我没办法照顾到你，你总是不介意，你喜欢在无人的街道上跟我牵手回家，或者在酒吧打烊后和我接吻。我爱死你做的一切了，即使你现在拿枪指着我并且随时都有开枪的可能。”  
“我们一会儿再谈这个问题，我是说，你知道我想说什么，我们都有疑问不是吗？”  
拉拉纳有点意外，他把子弹退膛，指了指亨德森和他自己，亨德森立马会意地点了点头，他向拉拉纳打手势示意他先上，二打一总比一挑二强，至少在人数上他们占优。

“把手举起来，转过去。”亨德森用他那把斯普林菲尔德XDs瞄准了萨拉赫的头试图威胁他。  
“你们到底想从我这里得到什么？”  
萨拉赫没听他的，他用浓浓的阿拉伯口音问着蹩脚的英语，亨德森没搭理他而是让他按照他说的话照做。  
“生死一念间，你想怎么选择。”  
“我不觉得现在是我在选择，你应该不敢开枪吧？”  
这似乎不在亨德森的计划内，当然遇到拉拉纳也不在计划内，他看着萨拉赫人畜无害的笑容彻底体会到了“不要以貌取人”这句话——他现在真的很想冲他的脸来上一拳。  
“他确实不敢，但我想你也不想死对吧，那就乖乖听话。”  
拉拉纳在亨德森身后捣鼓他的麻醉枪，他还是第一次用这东西，不过麻醉时长足够他和亨德森把一个强壮的埃及人搬去任何他们想去的地方。  
“你们还认识？”  
拉拉纳没有说话，他从身后揽过亨德森的肩膀亲了口他的下巴，这么做有一定的风险，比如他知道亨德森总是会害羞，随后他的身体就会因为反应过度变得僵硬，于是拉拉纳趁萨拉赫还在惊讶中给他注射了麻醉。  
“你还带着这个？”  
亨德森如释重负般松了口气转过身来，他看着拉拉纳从西装内侧口袋中找东西才反应过来他今天穿的竟然是西装，拉拉纳似乎看出来他的疑问，他把戒指戴好后跟他解释自己想看起来不那么引人注目一点，亨德森想快算了吧，这张脸无论放在哪里回头率都很高。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他拉起亨德森的手，像往常一样，现在他竟然觉得戴在手上的戒指有点铬手，他没有去管心理上的变化，紧紧地握着亨德森的手，好像怕他会突然把手抽回去，他恨透了那种虚无缥缈的不安，但好在亨德森最终会给他回应——亨德森轻轻把他压在墙上，在空无一人的酒店走廊上和他接吻，谁会管有没有人看到呢，他们只会沉浸在对方熟悉的、深情的、带着渴求的吻中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是夹带私货的一章，看来相爱相杀要到下一章了  
> 这一章有乔哈特x米尔纳提及，注意避雷！  
> 十天内写完一章真是我最快速度了（吐血）  
> 估计还有两三章就该结尾了，可能来不及在花花转会前完成了（呜呜，真的好舍不得他）

“所以，穆罕默德先生，告诉我为什么你会成为目标？”

萨拉赫的双手被反绑在身后，结实地捆在椅子上，他摇了摇头示意自己对此一无所知。亨德森叹了口气，把脸埋在自己手里，他简直不敢相信他在跟一个死人说话——拜托，兄弟，你好歹也说点什么啊。

“别费力气啦乔丹，我们出去逛逛怎么样？”

拉拉纳坐在床头，扬了扬手中的《埃及旅游指南》。

“你很赶时间吗？为什么不用简单一点的方法来逼他开口呢？”

“是啊，很赶，他们只给了我72小时。”

亨德森搓了搓脸，他当然知道拉拉纳口中的“简单一点的方法”是什么，Gaffer要求抓活的，只要他还在喘气就是活着的，咽气就完了，问题是他实在不想下手折磨人，他没有施虐倾向，也从不觉得折磨人是什么好方法，尽管在大部分的情况下这很凑效，但他就是下不了手。拉拉纳从床头挪到亨德森身边，胳膊搭上他的后背，手指刚好能插入短短的发丝。

“走吧。”

他说服了亨德森——出去逛一圈，回来就带着埃及人溜之大吉。

“你觉得为什么，他看上去很普通。”

亨德森关上房门看向拉拉纳，后者没有回答。

“老实说我也不知道，你知道我们现在有些尴尬吧。”

“是啊。”

亨德森看起来很沮丧，要是他们没有人提起这件事或许也就不了了之了，他可以忽略这次行动，等他们回到利物浦还可以像原来那样，但他内心知道，他们已经回不去了，他在避免逃避情绪，又不想认真对待它。拉拉纳同样也在烦恼，但他没有像亨德森那样表现出太多，他会给这次行动打上零分，因为他们当中没有人能妥善处理好这种事情，这对他们来说是个很大的打击，尽管拉拉纳不认为这会影响到他们的日常生活——或许会影响，但应该没有那么严重。

最好没有那么严重。拉拉纳垂下眼睛，现在夹在他和亨德森之间的形势很严峻，他感到亨德森很可能和他渐行渐远。

“我们回去再说这件事情好吗，不想为此让我们的关系紧张。”

他拉起亨德森的手，像往常一样，现在他竟然觉得戴在手上的戒指有点铬手，他没有去管心理上的变化，紧紧地握着亨德森的手，好像怕他会突然把手抽回去，他恨透了那种虚无缥缈的不安，但好在亨德森最终会给他回应——亨德森轻轻把他压在墙上，在空无一人的酒店走廊上和他接吻，谁会管有没有人看到呢，他们只会沉浸在对方熟悉的、深情的、带着渴求的吻中。

“我搞砸了。”

“什么…等等？你搞砸了？”

这是进门前亨德森说的第一句话，米尔纳似乎没想过“搞砸”会和亨德森联系在一起。他刚刚才把罗伯逊关在主卧里并且叫他不要出声，正打算好好收拾一下房间亨德森便如期而至——像往常一样，他还有几个街区就要到了才给米尔纳打电话，米尔纳根本没空收拾这几天他和罗伯逊弄得乱糟糟的家里。

“你家里是进了贼吗Milly？”

亨德森刚走了没几步就意识到哪里不太对劲，这不太像米尔纳的家里，更像是入室盗窃，把房子翻了个底朝天。

“呃……我想我可以解释，这个不重要Hendo……”

“嗨乔丹，认识一下，我是罗伯逊。”

“你就是那个新人？真没想到在Milly家里能遇见你，呃Milly，你怎么不提前告诉我一声你有客人？”

亨德森伸出手去和罗伯逊握手后看向米尔纳，但米尔纳带有怨气地瞪着罗伯逊一言不发，罗伯逊当作没有看见米尔纳怨念的目光——他把视线挪开了。亨德森脸上的笑容僵住了，直觉告诉他事情没有那么简单。

——你怎么出来了？

——你没锁门啊詹姆斯。

“你们……别告诉我……所以才……”

最后还是亨德森打破了沉默，他在罗伯逊和米尔纳之间指了几个来回，显然他还不能接受新来的小伙子跟他的搭档（或许）已经搞在一起了的事实。他张着嘴盯着米尔纳，希望后者能给他个解释。  
“就像你看到的这样，在你出任务的这几天Robbo一直住在我家，所以你们说了什么我也能知道个大概。”

米尔纳全部坦白了，这让亨德森的嘴巴张的更大了。

“所以你们这两天一直在……”

“不是每天都做！不过有时候会做到很……”

“很累，不过要是你跟他一样精力充沛的话你大概体会不到什么是累吧，在床上？”

米尔纳及时制止住了罗伯逊想要说什么，他试图解释，但越解释越复杂，他感觉在滚雪球，而且这对于亨德森这种直男（基佬中的直男）来说，接受事实或许需要一段时间。

“Hendo？你还好吧？”

但这看起来不完全是在床上进行的。亨德森完全僵住了，他原本来这儿的目的完全被他抛之脑后，他现在脑子里想的全部都是米尔纳跟罗伯逊上床了，他此前不知道米尔纳的小情人是他们新来的技术部成员，但这个消息无论什么时候传进他耳朵他都会觉得非常震惊。最重要的是他好像打扰到小情侣的生活了，他在纠结要不要回避一下比较好。

“Milly……”

他磕磕巴巴的开口。

“不然我…下次再来……？”

“德扬，我搞砸了。”

“啥？走之前你还告诉我让我别为你担心，现在你却跟我说你搞砸了？”

德扬洛夫伦刚刚把车停好，他看着原本倚在自己车上的拉拉纳向他走过来他赶紧从车里出来。

“这就是你让我五分钟之内赶到的理由？给你收拾烂摊子？”

“我相信你不会那么做的，你连杀一只鸡的勇气都没有，但有个事得拜托你帮帮我了。”

拉拉纳指引他来到他自己的车前，打开副驾驶座做了个“请”的手势，洛夫伦有点摸不着头脑，但他不为所动，至少他得搞清楚拉拉纳想要什么。

“……你不会是想要杀人灭口吧。”

他开始紧张，但拉拉纳听完他说的话后却哈哈大笑了起来。

“你真有意思德扬，放心吧，我只是想让你帮我藏个人，你可以把这理解为拐卖人口。”

拉拉纳从驾驶室上了车，他指了指车后座上被绑着动不了的埃及人，他的嘴还被胶带封上了。

“操，真有你的亚当，我没想到你还有这么一出，不过他是你的目标吧，为什么要假装任务失败？”

“说来话长了德扬。”

拉拉纳向仍站在车外的洛夫伦招了招手。

“隔墙有耳，我得确保我们的谈话不会被第三者听到，他除外。”

拉拉纳跟他讲了他在埃及的遭遇，他看着呆滞的洛夫伦叹了口气，这种反应在他的意料之中，要不是亲身经历他也不信。

“这都是真的吗，你和乔丹，你们……”

“嗯哼，等你把蓬蓬头弄回去可以亲自问问他。我只有一个要求，别让他跑了，拜托，这也比你找一架AN-94容易多了对吧？我保证以后一定不会为难你找一些俄制武器了。”

洛夫伦满脸写着难办，但介于拉拉纳是他的长期合伙人，他还是很愿意送这个人情的，况且这件事看起来也没有那么困难。

“成交，不就是让我看个人让你躲过这两天吗，没问题，包在我身上。”

“谢谢你德扬，我会开你的车回去，另外他会点拳脚功夫，打人很疼的。”

“……你应该早点告诉我这个。”

洛夫伦跟拉拉纳交换了车钥匙转过身去又看了眼埃及人，那双棕褐色的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“你叫什么蓬蓬头？”

“萨拉赫。穆罕默德萨拉赫。回去再跟他好好调情吧。”

拉拉纳拍了拍洛夫伦的肩膀起身离开了车内，这是他和亨德森计划好的，洛夫伦虽然看起来不太靠谱，但他对朋友的事非常放在心上，这也是为什么拉拉纳希望他能帮忙的原因。

“好吧萨拉赫先生，看来你得和我住上几天了。”

“任务报告已经给你写好了，你们接下来打算怎么办？恐怕我很难再为你做些什么，你知道后果，最好别出什么差错，否则你自身难保。”

“我知道的Milly，我们还没有想出一套完美的方案，只怕最后得见机行事了。不用担心我，不能把你也牵扯进来，这样对安迪不利。”

“明智的选择Hendo。”

罗伯逊竖起了大拇指。

“但我和詹姆斯还没有公开，只是交往了一段日子，或许也就半年？办公室恋情嘛，你有资历，你懂的。”

但是上床的次数已经数不清了，在你不会突然到访的日子。罗伯逊把后半句话咽回肚子里，他肯定说出来晚上他就没法再进主卧睡觉了，或许米尔纳会可怜他给他留个客房，但他明白沙发才是他忠实的朋友——至少不用睡地毯上，阿门，罗伯逊已经心怀感激了。

“很好，做好准备，上面不会轻易放过你的。”

米尔纳揽过亨德森的肩膀拍了拍他的后背，这一切有太多的不确定因素了，他确实也不应该冒这个险，曾经他因为年轻付出过代价，现在他实在不愿意给别人擦屁股，好在亨德森是个有担当的人，这也是为什么他和亨德森共事后没有一句怨言的原因。但他还是会担心亨德森，因为摆在他们面前的难题是拉拉纳，这个业界头号危险的人物，谁知道他会不会中途变卦，同僚对他的评价可不会是危言耸听。而且感情本来就像面镜子，破镜重圆是最愚蠢的想法。米尔纳沉默着，他陷入了回忆，关于为什么他的肩膀里留存着未取出的弹片，这也是为什么他从前线人员回归情报组的重要原因。他和哈特死里逃生的那天他们没有回家，而是随便找了家酒馆，为了庆祝大难不死而喝酒，他对酒精不感兴趣却一杯接一杯的喝，哈特不停地劝他但他推开了哈特抓着他手腕的手。最终他们烂醉如泥，互相搀扶着找了家旅馆住了一晚上，他们没有睡觉而是彻夜做爱，好像性行为是他们唯一能够发泄的方式，第二天他们没有说话，互相处理了伤势便各自回家了。米尔纳发现感情是最没用的东西，他不介意变得麻木或者冷血，只是不想再次体会近乎绝望的痛苦。

“……Milly？你在听吗？乔丹已经走了。”

罗伯逊晃了晃米尔纳的肩膀后者才回过神来眨了眨眼睛，他有些担心英格兰人的状态，还以为他在担心亨德森，于是他搂紧了米尔纳。

“放心啦，你也说过他是GOAT对吧，那就相信他逆风局也能一切顺利。”

但愿如此。

米尔纳垂下了眼睛，他侧过头去亲吻罗伯逊，为了刚才的失神道歉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于米尔纳的过去想写的是因为他和乔哈特在执行任务中仍旧互相抱有不应该存在的感情导致任务失败，所以米尔纳认为跟前线人员产生的感情容易破碎且危险（对不起哈特，让你成为了米尔纳的ex），但这不妨碍罗伯逊把他追到手了！  
> 每位读者读出来的意味都不太一样，而且提到乔哈特的这一段也不好理解，于是我在8月3号做出了解释，希望除了这一处没有其他地方让您觉得别扭。  
> 利物浦夺冠后我哭了两三天，分手应该体面，不要再喂我吃屎了利物浦


	5. 番外：good old days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you love me.”  
> "……Break up with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是米哈特only，您可以把它看作是独立篇章，因为上一章最后提到了米哈特，我想把他们俩的故事好好补充一下。别担心，这里是过去式，不会影响到主线剧情。如果您不接受米哈特那就跳过这章吧:)  
> 题目出自《Rescue Me》by OneRepublic

几乎所有人都相信哈特会和米尔纳结婚，几乎所有人，包括他们俩。他们不像其他人那样等待一方的表白再确定关系，办公室恋情太危险，稍有不慎就会出事，他们只是顺其自然，感情对于他们来说好像水到渠成一般简单。  
“还疼吗？”  
米尔纳来看望哈特那天穿了他衣柜里能找到的最正式的服装，他在胸前别了一束玫瑰，把它取下插在哈特床边的玻璃杯中。  
“没有坏死，不用截肢，这是个好消息。”  
米尔纳坐回哈特床边，哈特的目光一直跟在他身上。  
“嘿…Milly，你不用穿的这么正式来看望你的老友，我要是你爸爸绝对会问你要去参加谁的葬礼。”  
“那也差不多了，要知道你差点死掉。”  
“腿部中弹而已，你这不是把我从鬼门关救回来了吗？”  
“如果我没跟着你……”  
“那是我一个人的事情，Milly，你不应该这么做，破坏了规矩就要得到相应的惩罚，往坏了想，我们这次能够死里逃生完全是上帝保佑。你上次去参加礼拜是什么时候了？我也忘了，但肯定是好几个月之前的事，这次上头没有采取措施已经是对 **我们** 最大的仁慈了。”  
哈特深吸一口气，他有些口干舌燥。  
“听着，米尔纳，就算我发生了什么事也是我罪有应得，想想看我们的手上沾满了多少罪恶，你有没有摸过温热的血液？比你的体温要稍微高一点，我们把对世界的所有不满都发泄在扣动扳机的那一瞬，我们能就是干这个的，不管你承认与否，那一瞬间对我们来说才是永恒。”  
“或许吧，该死，我不是来听你说教的哈特。”  
米尔纳恼怒地用手捂住了自己的脸，哈特说的很对，他很是个自私的人，特别是在处理他们两人之间的关系时变得尤为自私且暴躁，他找不到天平的平衡点，就像他永远不知道他们在办公室间的那些亲吻能够把事情变得糟糕。他和哈特恋爱很久了，完完全全，彻彻底底，毫无保留，他无时无刻不在想着哈特，把哈特放在所有待办事宜的第一位，为了哈特他可以推掉其他的事情保护他的安全。他知道这样做不对，但他总是告诉自己这没什么，直到他看到哈特倒在血泊中，恐惧夺走了他剩余的理智，他害怕哈特会永远离开他，平时冷静的人此刻却发了疯一样拖着哈特硬是杀开一条路逃了出去。他的皮鞋沾了别人的血，但他从不在乎，直到他们逃得足够远他才发现自己的双腿在颤抖，哈特跟他说“你已经为我做的够多了”，手滑过他的脸颊，他感觉有什么东西马上就要出来了，等液体流过他的嘴角他才发现他哭了。以前他从未在哈特，在任何人面前哭过，连他自己都记不清上次掉眼泪是什么时候，可能是6岁时妈妈不让他吃糖果，也可能是8岁时他从树上摔了下来。他不知道，他只知道眼泪是为了哈特，为他自己，为这该死的活着万岁流的。  
“宝贝，你怎么了？”  
他惊恐地抬头，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛准确无误地找到了哈特的眼睛，他不知道他的大脑该反应哈特刚刚叫他宝贝还是他哭泣的样子被哈特看见了，他只是呆愣着，等着哈特擦掉他的泪水，等着哈特捧着他的脸说我爱你。  
“很棒的枪法，Milly，但我还是希望你可以做些简单活，总在外面跑就会像我一样容易受伤。”  
他看见哈特笑了，接着他被拉入一个绵长的吻，他闭上了眼，踮起脚尖，然后他就什么都不记得了。  
他喜欢这个吻，他还想再要一个，他向哈特撒娇，他忘了哈特给没给他，但是哈特给了他一生中最棒的性爱。  
一切都在正轨上，但都他妈的糟糕透了。  
“我很抱歉。”  
肩膀传来哈特的体温，米尔纳却把他推开，就像那天晚上他阻止哈特不让他喝酒。哈特的手臂悬在半空中停留了几秒钟后收了回去。  
“这已经是你第二次推开我了米尔纳，你可能甚至没能意识到。”  
“什么？哈特，我不是那个意思……”  
“如果你爱我(If you love me)。”  
哈特突然提高了音量，这让米尔纳不得不抬起头来看躺在床上的金发男子，但直觉告诉他会有不好的事情发生，因为上帝对他们这种不虔诚的信徒已经太仁慈了。  
**太 仁 慈 了 。**  
他们不值得这个。  
“……和我分手(Break up with me)。”  
该死，他搞砸了。  
“你他妈在说什么？”  
米尔纳瞪大了双眼，不可思议般盯着哈特，要不是哈特亲口所说他简直不相信哈特会跟他分手。  
“我他妈的甚至还没有跟你表白，除非你把我救你当成约会，操你的哈特，我们根本没在一起过，你在跟谁提分手呢？”  
哈特的眼睛已经红了，他咬着嘴唇逼迫自己不要哭出来，现在他根本不敢看米尔纳，他怕他会后悔，他会输得体无完肤。  
“哈特，他妈的看着我，如果你要跟我分手你至少该看着我(If you break up with me,at least keep your eyes on me)。”  
“别再欺骗自己了米尔纳，你知道我爱你，我比世界上任何人都要爱你，但你知道我们这样做是不对的，感情冲垮了我们之间的种种不可能。别说你没有心动，我从我们在一起执行的第二个任务时就感觉到了，你可以装作满不在乎，但你的眼睛骗不了任何人。”  
哈特几乎泣不成声，米尔纳的眼眶也红了一圈。  
“你喜欢我的时间又能比我短多少？事实上我从第一天，甚至看到你的第一眼就开始喜欢你了。所有人都在保护我们，所有人！大家全部都是看在眼里但默不作声，他们都等着见证我们一起白头偕老，我们有机会继续这样下去，只要……”  
“不Milly，我们已经完全搞砸了，这一次你就听我的吧，和我分手，如果你爱我的话。”  
**如 果 你 爱 我 的 话 。**

米尔纳把自己锁在家中锁了一个月，他删掉了和哈特的所有聊天记录只保留了号码，同时他递交了离职申请，他明白哈特说的话有多严重，这本不应该存在的该死的双向恋情会造成什么后果，他们确实已经搞砸了，如果不能及时从这种状态出来只怕他们会越陷越深。哈特跟他说他离开了团队，米尔纳红着眼睛删掉了“你的并且只会是你的，查尔斯”。“以后不会再是了。”米尔纳轻轻呢喃着，他打开相册，又翻看了一遍和哈特的所有合影，然后一一把它们删除。没人可以装作过去的一切都没有发生，米尔纳只能试着忘记，他甚至离开了曼彻斯特就因为他不想让哈特找到他。他想要是离职被批准他或许就能和哈特一起远走高飞，但迟迟没有自己离职的消息传来，等他再一次打开房门，门前站着另一个金发帅气的小伙子——乔丹亨德森。  
“先生您好，我是乔丹亨德森，刚入职的新人，以后我就是您的搭档了。”  
“等等，他们没搞错？我明明递交了离职申请？”  
“没有先生，他们让您回归情报组，因为您有很高的声望。”  
操。  
米尔纳在心中骂了一声，他知道他和哈特的办公室恋情的报应来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道这个结尾看了会令人难受，我也不忍心把他们俩写成这样但……  
> 对不起，下次一定不会再这么做了！  
> 这一章有些许瑕疵，或许我不够严谨，有的地方还有漏洞，我已经尽了最大努力去弥补，希望你们喜欢这个番外;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果我们逃不掉。”  
> 亨德森有些哽咽，他的眼睛已经红了。  
> “我永远不会后悔和你在一起。”

“人已经藏好了Jord，你那边怎么样？”  
“一切正常，你呢？”  
“五分钟之后到家，我们得把那些小而致命的东西找出来随时带在身上了。”  
乔丹盯着窗外，同时注意着时间，他趁拉拉纳离开的功夫在房子外装上了红外线，防止上头有人过来追杀他。亨德森知道，这种人也只不过是奉命行事，他还有多余的三天时间用来计划到底该怎么办。他看着拉拉纳把车停入车库，接着向大门的方向走来，他提前来到门前为他打开了房门。  
“你的好兄弟平时都这么招摇吗？”  
亨德森指了指车库里的雪佛兰科尔维特，拉拉纳往回瞥了一眼那辆红色敞篷超跑摇了摇头。  
“这还不算什么，想想他是干什么的，他根本不缺钱。接下来怎么做，别告诉我你还没有打算好。”  
“我想我们最好还是坦白一下吧亚当，没有遮掩，没有谎言，只有我们两个人坦诚相待。要喝点什么吗？”  
“你已经准备好了不是吗？”  
拉拉纳越过亨德森的肩头看向餐桌上的雪克壶，他不知道里面装的是什么，于是他拉起亨德森的手轻轻叠放在自己手上，凉意从手掌传来，至少他可以肯定雪克壶里面装的应该是成品。他捏着亨德森的手指在他的手背上轻轻一吻。  
“带我去餐桌？”  
他对着亨德森笑，亨德森亲吻他的脸颊，牵着拉拉纳来到餐桌旁边坐下。  
“我不想让你摄入酒精，所以我做了这个。”  
Shirley Temple。拉拉纳看着亨德森熟练地把雪克壶里的粉色液体倒进玻璃杯中又加了香橙片作为装饰低吟出酒的名字，亨德森原本还很惊讶，但他马上收起了吃惊的面孔。  
“你到底还有什么是我不知道的Adz。”  
“这次是意外Jord，在遇见你之前我不喜欢喝带酒精的饮料，甚至都不会涉足酒吧。”  
拉拉纳挑眉，给他一个“你懂的”的表情，介于他知道拉拉纳的正规工作是干什么的，亨德森表示理解，于是拉拉纳继续往下说。  
“每次因为各种原因导致我不得不去酒吧时我都会点这个，尽管不同调酒师调出来的味道都不尽相同，但这杯酒大体是什么颜色什么味道的我能摸索出个大概。至于你，乔丹亨德森，你是最大的变数，我第一次见到你的那天打破了我自己的规矩，我要了一杯Old Fashion，因为我他妈就想和你上床，天知道我有多喜欢你的金发和脸，但你就是全然不知！你就会在吧台对着客人们傻笑，每次我去看你你也不知道矜持一下！”  
这些告白对于亨德森的冲击不亚于米尔纳跟他说他和罗伯逊睡了，他觉得今天不是个坦白的好日子因为信息量实在太大。他看着拉拉纳拿起酒杯一饮而尽，目光停留在他红润的唇上，他什么都不去想，语言组织能力好像变成了空白，他傻傻的说了句“你嫉妒了亚当”，理所当然的得到了拉拉纳翻的一个白眼。  
“嫉妒？他们才应该嫉妒，他们只能得到你的几秒照顾，而我却能和你共享余生。”  
拉拉纳不屑地哼了一声，亨德森弯下腰亲吻了拉拉纳的嘴唇，正当他想加深这个吻时拉拉纳把他推开。他们确实需要一些用来亲热的时间，但问题是他们还有很多事情没完成。  
哦。  
这次换亨德森翻了个白眼。  
“我想和你接吻Adz，和我接吻，就现在。”

“你来自埃及，那你就是一个虔诚的穆斯林了是吗？萨拉赫先生？”  
洛夫伦想尽办法才把萨拉赫从车里搬到他自己的房间里，萨拉赫的脚步轻飘飘的，好像下一步就会摔倒，洛夫伦不得不扶着他，但他嫌萨拉赫的行动太慢，于是直肠子的东欧人直接抱起萨拉赫回了房间，埃及人有气无力的抱怨了一声，洛夫伦全当没听见。  
“无意冒犯蓬蓬头，但你走得实在是太慢了。”  
他把萨拉赫嘴上的胶带撕掉，萨拉赫奄奄一息的低着头嘟囔着什么，洛夫伦不得不凑得很近才能听清埃及人一直在重复water，他的身体先反应过来跑去厨房给他接了一杯水喂给他喝，大脑这才转过来亨德森们（好吧，介于亚当拉拉纳很愿意给自己冠上亨德森的姓氏，那么他也是亨德森的一员）这几天都没有让他好好吃过饭。  
“老天啊，他们真的不把你当人对待，为什么他们不能优待俘虏呢。”  
洛夫伦摊在椅子上，他觉得现在问了也是白问，下次一定得谴责拉拉纳这种没有人性的行为。  
他给萨拉赫做了饭，萨拉赫摇了摇头，洛夫伦拿勺子喂他，但萨拉赫依旧不吃。  
“别墨迹了，我知道现在是斋月，不想死就给我乖乖吃东西。”  
“等我可以自由活动了我会考虑第一个做掉你的，东欧人。”  
“哇哦，我是不是应该提前感到害怕啊？”  
洛夫伦无所谓的耸了耸肩，他在家里也藏了足够多的武器，不至于害怕一个赤手空拳何况还比他矮小的人。虽然萨拉赫放了狠话，但此时他还需要洛夫伦的帮助才能活命，于是他动了动嘴巴，洛夫伦满意的看着这个埃及蓬蓬头吃光了盘子里的所有食物，他还贴心的问了问够不够好不好吃，萨拉赫只是嫌他话多。

三天后洛夫伦把萨拉赫重新交回拉拉纳手上。  
“这么做有用吗？”  
他们一起把萨拉赫绑在废弃工厂一楼中间提前准备好的椅子上，亨德森在二楼看着他们布置。  
“还不知道，这得等他们来了才知道。”  
“你们这是在引狼入室啊？”  
拉拉纳没有说话，他在萨拉赫的后腰上别了枚小型的定位器，凑到他的耳边跟他嘀咕，他看着萨拉赫点了点头给他戴好了耳塞才拍了拍洛夫伦的肩膀。  
“可以了德扬，谢谢，我们有缘再见了。”  
“记得活下来，我还等着你和乔丹来克罗地亚，好让我招待你们。”  
他们拥抱，乔丹看着洛夫伦从大门走出去才从二楼下来。米尔纳给他俩搞来了两套装备，至少可以让他们武装起来。  
“还有多少时间？”  
拉拉纳边穿戴装备边问亨德森，亨德森看了眼手表比划了个45，拉拉纳点了点头，他把面罩戴好准备按照计划行动，就在他打算从亨德森身边过去的时候亨德森一把拉住了他，那双蓝眼睛盯着他看似乎想说些什么，拉拉纳抢在他说话前开口。  
“我们会没事的Jord，会没事的。”  
亨德森把他拉进一个长时间的拥抱，拉拉纳一遍又一遍拍着他的后背安抚。  
“如果我们逃不掉。”  
亨德森有些哽咽，他的眼睛已经红了。  
“我永远不会后悔和你在一起。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉拖了这么久才更新！！！上学实在太忙了真的一点都没有写orz  
> 下一章可能会有打斗场景出现，我尽量不写得那么暴力（这也是我第一次写这种场景，全新的挑战）  
> 不出意外的话还有两章就要完结啦！感谢大家的喜欢支持评论，完结过后还会有一篇未公开的番外喔


End file.
